


Forever in a Moment

by ONeillwith2ls



Series: Episode tags [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Forever in a Day, F/M, Gen, Minor Character Death, POV Daniel Jackson, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22915003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ONeillwith2ls/pseuds/ONeillwith2ls
Summary: If only he could live his life in this moment forever.But he can’t.
Relationships: Daniel Jackson/Sha're
Series: Episode tags [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652002
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Forever in a Moment

**Author's Note:**

> As always these characters are not mine they belong to the folks who own Stargate.
> 
> Thank you all for all your encouraging words on my other stories, I do try to reply as soon as I can to comments so feel free to post and thanks for all the Kudos! It is lovely to know that people are enjoying what they're reading so thanks!

In one breath, I’m more alive then she.

Its something I don’t deserve.

Because I failed her, more then I’ve failed anyone else, ever.

She was my world, my love, my life and now she no longer exists.

Before now, I had hoped in all hopes that something might be done, that enough of her was left for me to save. Because I brought this on her.

As long as I lie here, she’s still solid, real. My team, my best friends watch on as I lie here with her, my wife, one last time.

Marrying her was accidental, staying with her was a choice, loving her was destiny. Losing her was fateful, finding her was hope, fulfilling her dying wish is my purpose.

That year on Abydos, was the best of my life. Other things had always get in the way of me living my life, grief, pain, work, obsessions of finding the truth. But there on Abydos I found my truth I found my existence, I found what was truly me and mine.

I was not the same person who stepped through the Stargate on that first mission with Jack, I wasn’t even the person he left behind. I was so much _more_ because of her.

I think a thousand things all at once, I think of Amaunet and Apophis.

I think of Sha’re and me.

I think of all the things we must loose to find.

But why did one of them have to be her?

If I stay here in this moment, she can live forever.

I won’t have lost her and she could still be mine.

If I stay here.

“Daniel?” I hear from Jack, I’m not sure if its been minutes or hours. “We should take her home,” he tells me “get her a proper Abydonian funeral, hm?”

“Jack I—” I croak but nothing else comes.

“Yeah.” He says softly crouching beside me with Sam close by him “I know buddy.” He says quietly.

“Daniel?” Sam says her hand going on my shoulder “I’m so sorry.” She said with obvious tears in her eyes.

“Can I stay?” I ask them the tears escaping my eyes “Just a little longer.”

“Until the reinforcements.” Jack nods, “One of us will stay with you.” He tells me. “We won’t leave you to fight this alone.”

I think what she has taught me, even what she has just taught me.

Forgiveness, it was typically Sha’re to understand the ultimate right and wrong, she lived so simply but understood so much more then I did. Teal’c did do what was right, she Amaunet, was killing me, would have killed me, he had to shoot Sha’re to do it and ultimately I would have never have heard what Sha’re was going to tell me if he didn’t shoot, I never would have got those last days with her, even if they were all through the Kara Kesh.

And for that I will always be grateful.

I learned I have to carry on. I have to put one foot in front of another and choose to live to find both Sha’re’s and Amaunet’s son and keep it safe. For her.

I don’t know how long its been before I feel Sam come and sit beside me. “Its okay Daniel, you don’t have to move.” She tells me.

Lost moments are in my mind. Moments which might have been ours. A family, friends around us, living together and growing old together, so much in death its not about the moments you had, but the moments that are stolen from you forever, because they are no more.

If only I could live my life here, forever in this moment.

But I can’t.


End file.
